


The blind spot

by sweetlikesugar



Series: Dream Pack Adam AU [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Dream Pack Adam AU, Gansey is goddamn stupid, Not Beta Read, Other, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlikesugar/pseuds/sweetlikesugar
Summary: Gansey's fascination with Adam Parrish was pissing Ronan off. Not only because it was toeing a line of obsession, but also because in Gansey's eyes Parrish was some kind on unexplainable mystery of a man.What, frankly speaking, was bullshit.





	The blind spot

**Author's Note:**

> another part of my Dream Pack Adam AU, this time it's Gansey's and Ronan's view of Adam's development. It may be a little confusing if you didn't read the previous part. hmu on tumblr.com/mindlesslittlefreak

Richard Gansey was a curious person by default. Solving mysteries, seeking truth, it was something he excelled in. Which is why Adam Parrish frustrated him to no end. Adam Parrish was an unexplainable contradiction in Gansey's eyes. A hardworking, ambitious young man. Inteligent, studious and smart. Why then, why associate with someone of Kavinsky's kind. They gave him nothing. More even, they constricted him and his possiblities of growth. Gansey was curious. He wanted to solve Adam Parrish, he wanted to _know._

 

Gansey's fascination with Adam Parrish was pissing Ronan off. Not only because it was toeing a line of obsession, but also because in Gansey's eyes Parrish was some kind on unexplainable mystery of a man. What, frankly speaking, was bullshit.

Gansey believed, that Adam Parrish was more than he seemed. That was true. But there was nothing mysterious in his association with Kavinsky and his dogs. Ronan saw past Adam's grades, past his schoolboy front. He saw the cruelty in those eyes, he saw the viciousness in his smiles. There was no ulterior motive, no mysterious secret cradled at the bottom of Adam's chest.

Adam Parrish was as much of a beast as the rest of K's hounds and Gansey couldn't see that.

 

“Stop staring at him”, Ronan hissed not even looking up from Chainsaw pecking his fingers in his lap, “it's not as sublte as you'd want it to be”.

Gansey sighed, tired beyond his age, “there's something about him”.

“Something about him you want to know”, Ronan droned, having heard it thousands of times, “he's not nearly as mysterious as you make him out to be”.

“You're saying?”, Gansey raised his eyebrow.  
“I've always said that, you just never listen”, Ronan sighed stuffing Chainsaw back to his bag, “I'm going home”.

“You have an exam in calculus”, Gansey murmured, more out of habit than actually hoping for Ronan to listen to him. He looked in the direction of Adam again and startled when the icy glare caught his eyes.

 

“I'd really appreciate if you stop staring at me like I'm an exhibit”, Adam mused one day sitting behind Gansey, “it's really fucking annoying”.

Gansey kept quiet.

“I don't get it, really”, Adam sighed, “you have your own dog to tend to”.

“I just don't understand why would you associate yourself with someone like Kavinsky”

“Who exactly is someone like Kavinsky?”, Adam mocked, “what's the difference between you and him?”.

Gansey froze.

“Exactly”, Adam grinned, all teeth and venom, “think about it, Gansey boy, it ain't complicated.”, and he left to sit at his usual desk.

 

“I fucking told you”, Ronan groaned from the couch one day, “it's not a fucking enigma man, it's really fucking simple.”

“Explain then”, Gansey asked.

“Okay, listen”, Ronan sighed already regretting, “like, let go of that rich priviledged white boy point of view you have and imagine this shit”, Ronan got up. “Adam Parrish is a scholarship fucking kid right? What does that mean?”

“That he doesn't have enough money to pay for school, what does it have to do with anything?”

Ronan sighed irritated, “it has everything to do with everything Dick. Anyways, Parrish is fucking broke. He lives in a goddamn trailer. That means he has no priviledged fucking friends, like Cheng or whatever, right? So he meets Kavinsky, or one of his dogs first thing right? His first fucking interaction in this shithouse full of rich fucks is Kavinsky.”

Gansey frowned confused.

Ronan deserves gold for not leaving in the middle of conversation, “and Parrish has a shitty fucking family, that's a fact, given how fucking beat up he used to be. So now, they take him in and what do they give him? That's a question for you Dick head”.

“I don't know”

“And here is your fucking problem”, Ronan groans “because they give him a sense of belonging you asshole, they gave him a place to belong to.”

“I don't understand”

“I know you fucking don't because you never felt like that”, Ronan spits, “because as vicious and as awful as they are, Kavinsky and his dogs are nothing if not loyal. Because now Parrish has someone that has his back no matter what. Because now he can be whoever he is, he gets to be as cruel and as poisonous as he wants and they let him and encourage him”.

Gansey looks at him unconvinced.

“Swan is fucking ready to kill someone if Parrish asks him and he doesn't need to provide any explanation. Kavinsky and Proko look after him like no one ever and Skov and Jiang are for his every fucking call. It goes every way when it comes to them and that's the point.”, Ronan heaves a breath.

“How do you even know that”, Gansey whispers.

“Because I have fucking eyes, Gansey. And because I know Kavinsky. And just because you refuse to acknowledge how similar Parrish and Kavinsky are, you don't get it.”

Gansey looks shaken.

“You made yourself believe, that Parrish is some kind of”, Ronan waves his hands around shrugging, “fucking mystery, an enigma that only you can solve. That's bullshit Dick. Adam Parrish is as poisonous as the rest of them, he just hides it more and his ambition and perfect grades don't mean he's not as shitty and toxic. He's not some kind of a saint, man, he has no ulterior motive and there are no benefits other than what I said. He switched his shitty family for a pack of wolves and he's the worst one”, Ronan says with steel in his voice. “You can be incredibly stupid Gansey and your pursuit for a redemption for Parrish is useless. He knows what he's doing, he knows what they are and he knows what he is. There is nothing more for you to do”, and he leaves Gansey at the kitchen table to reevaluate his view of Adam.

 

It took Gansey a couple of weeks to understand everything Ronan told him. Now that he knew what to look for, he has to admit his own stupidity. The viciousness and cruelty Ronan told him about, it's all plain as a day now. Adam approaches him one day, smirking in satisfaction.

“You get it now?”, he asks, “you'll stop? Because Swan is getting antsy about all that, you know”.

Gansey doesn't say anything and watches as Adam's smirk turns patronising.

“You blind, stupid boy”, Adam croons, “you don't know anything.”

Gansey watches him leave, watches the way Prokopenko wraps his arms around him, the way Swan swipes his eyes over Adam as if assesing his wellbeing, the way Adam interacts with each one of them and sees how Ronan was right. He sees how ridiculous he himself has been.

He now sees how cruel and vicious Adam Parrish is, how vile, and wonders himself how many has he misjudged before.

 


End file.
